Spark von Bulx
Spark von Bulx, commonly known as "Sparky" by his fellow wrestlers, is one of the characters in the upcoming Ace Attorney: Future Hope. He is the defendant for the third case of the game, Turnabout Wrestlers, after he discovered the body of his boss, Maximillion Bucks, in the ring of the Royal Blitz Arena. He's a professional wrestler who has an extremely sensitive side to him, despite being seen as a very tough wrestler in the ring. Appearance Spark von Bulx is burly in his physique and has a fair skin tone. His hair color is unknown, as he's wearing a wrestling mask over his head, but it's implied to be dark brown, seeing has though he has dark brown facial hair on his chin, a bit of dark brown body hair on the center of his chest and dark brown arm hair on his forearms. His eye color is dark green, which are mostly seen as teary-eyed. The most interesting of Spaky's facial features is that he has a cat lip mouth. For his clothes, which is his wrestling gear, he wears a black wrestling singlet with a large yellow jagged pattern on the sides, resembling lightning bolts. On his the center of his belly is a large yellow circle with small yellow lightning bolt designs around it. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with yellow hems and a yellow circle on the backs of both gloves. He wears a pair of black wrestling boots with yellow laces, yellow soles and yellow hems. He wears a black wrestling mask over his head with yellow circles around the holes for his eyes and a yellow mohawk on the top. Personality Despite his big and burly appearance, Sparky is immediately seen to really be an extremely sensitive man who would never hurt a fly. Sparky is so sensitive, he would even cry comical tears whenever he gets emotional and he is shown to be quite shy. However, he isn't afraid to show his sensitive side, as he apparently, according to Marilyn Yandear, likes to post pictures of himself regularly, one of which included him sleeping with a pink stuffed bunny. However, it's implied that Sparky's sensitive personality changes completely when he's in the ring, being known as a very tough opponent to fight against. 'Profile' Name: Spark von Bulx Age: 28 Occupation: Professional Wrestler "Spark von Bulx is a professional wrestler that works at the Royal Blitz Arena. He's been arrested for the murder of his boss, Maximillion Bucks." History Early Life Little is known about Sparky's early life other than the fact that some point in his life, he desired to become a professional wrestler, despite his extremely sensitive personality. Turnabout Wrestlers Relationships The Amazing Nine-Tails Like the other wrestlers, it's shown that Sparky shows a great deal of respect towards Nine-Tails, especially ever since his own trial two years prior. Sparky looks up to the older wrestler as though he was like a father to him. Champio Macho It's shown that Sparky does care greatly about Champio and felt extremely bad for the older wrestler after discovering his accidental murder of Maximillion Bucks. Sparky held no anger towards Champio for unintentionally killing their boss and unintentionally getting him arrested and even reveals during the credits that after Champio's arrest, he and the other wrestlers began to visit him regularly after his incarceration to give him their support, waiting for the day of his release from prison. Maximillion Bucks Jessica Bucks Like the rest of the wrestlers, Sparky wasn't fond of Jessica Bucks every time she came to the arena and even admitted that he was afraid of her. Quotes Gallery Trivia *According to his profile, Sparky is twenty eight years old. **This means that Sparky was born in the year of 2001. *It's been confirmed that Sparky does have dark brown hair underneath his mask, as shown in some concept art of him in casual clothing where he has dark brown hair that's tied up into a short ponytail by a light pink hair tie. Category:Ace Attorney Category:Ace Attorney: Future Hope Category:AA:FH Characters Category:Defendants